Jurkiewicz, Zbigniew
Link do USOSweb Architektura komputera i programowanie niskopoziomowe * Chyba dość prosty lab z nim w porównaniu do tego, co słyszałem o innych prowadzących. A też trochę notatek na swojej stronie, które niekiedy się przydają -- nie trzeba za każdym razem przeglądać intelowskiej dokumentacji :P Stosunkowo łatwo dostać zal+. * Ja bym powiedział że dość dziwne projekty mieliśmy, w sumie to nie nauczyłem się za dużo asemblera a wielu aspektów ( np liczby rzeczywiste. koprocesor ) nawet nie tkneliśmy. Za to jeden projekt pod tytułem Snake który działa tylko na Linuxie a i to nie zawsze, a drugi to uproszczony asembler - dużo babrania się w dokumentacjach itp a mało samego asma ( poza tym to chyba na MRJP jest). Baaaardzo długo sprawdzał pierwszy projekt, który dostaliśmy w sumie dość późno ( a wyniki to chyba na ostatnich zajęciach). Ogólnie nie wydaje mi się żebym się za wiele nauczył chociaż same projekty były ciekawe ( jak już się je skończyło to fajnie było popatrzeć że to faktycznie działa). * Z asma nauczyłem się wszystkiego, co było mi do szczęścia potrzebne. Wężyk był dość przyjemny w porównaniu do kalkulatora sumeryjskiego... a kompilator szedł nawet całkiem szybko, pod warunkiem, że się wiedziało, jak się do tego zabierać. Zresztą mi było miło dowiedzieć się nieco o strukturze plików wykonywalnych - bo babranie się z optymalizacją niskopoziomową to w końcu też nic takiego pasjonującego ;] * A mnie się projekty podobały... Rzekłbym, że rozwijające. Sam bym na takie pomysły nie wpadł i pewnie nigdy w życiu bym tego nie zrobił :P * Złe te projekty nie były, ale do kompilatora mógł być chociaż parser dany. Ogólnie o p. Jurkiewiczu - beznadziejna pamięć - chyba nawet nie próbuje zapamiętywać studentów. Poza tym ogromna wiedza, więc mimo wszystko polecam. * Pan Jurkiewicz podniósł poziom na labach. Do tej pory programem zaliczeniowym był wężyk + małe programiki pisane na zajęciach. Teraz wężyk + kompilator. Mi pisanie kompilatora nieźle dało się we znaki. Te setki stron dokumentacji i wystarczyło przesunąć jeden bit w złe miejsce aby wszystko się posypało. Ogólnie plus (Pan Jurkiewicz mówi również trochę o tym jak można włamywać się do programów i systemów operacyjnych oraz jak się przed tym chronić.) * (Rok później niż powyższy wpis) Na pierwszym labie stwierdził, że przegiął nieco z poziomem rok temu. Zadania zaliczeniowe dużo łatwiejsze, nawet od wężyka. Wszystko, co potrzebne zostało omówione na zajęciach. Zadania nadal sprawdza baaardzo długo. Bazy Danych * Naprawdę polecam - potrafi bardzo ciekawie poprowadzić zajęcia z nieciekawego przedmiotu. Poza tym ma świetne poczucie humoru. * Ja rowniez polecam - podoba mi sie poczucie humoru, choc czasem sie zdarzalo niby z politowaniem: "no prosze paaani..." i to mnie juz mniej bawilo, choc teraz usmiecham sie jak to wspominam :D * Czliowiek orkiestra! Zapisuje sie do niego zawsze jak jest taka mozliwosc. Nie wiem ile on cwiczen prowadzi na tym wydziale ale mam wrazenie ze z 20 przedmiotow ;) Zajecia sa niezwykle ciekawe. Jeden z nielicznych ludzi do ktorego chce sie chodzic mimo braku zainteresowania przedmiotem. * Jeśli chcecie go o coś zapytać, nie liczcie na krótką odpowiedź. Zarezerwujcie sobie co najmniej 5 minut ;) * Niesamowicie pozytywna osoba. Jednocześnie świetny praktyk i teoretyk zarazem. Stosuje jasne i sprawiedliwe zasady oceniania, ale nie jest bezduszny. Bardzo polecam, świetny wybór chyba na każdy przedmiot. * Bardzo ok ćwiczenia i laby. Z laba prosto dostać 5. Polecam. * byłem zarówno na labie jak i na ćwiczeniach. Zajęcia rzeczywiście tak jak piszą inni - świtne, sporo anegdotek i różnych ciekawych rzeczy niekoniecznie związanych z BD. Jedyną wadą było pisanie programu zaliczeniowego (w tym skryptów generujacyh strony html) w drScheme (j. funkyjny), było to moje jedyne spotkanie z tym językiem (jeszcze przed Programowaniem Funkcyjnym) i mam nadzieję ostatnie. 100x szybciej i łatwiej napisałoby się ten projekt w PHP+HTML. To było 2 lata temu, może teraz coś się zmieniło się nie zmieniło - przyp. innego uzytkownika :-) {a ja, 3-4 lata temu nie miałem problemu z projektem w C+PHP+PostgreSQL+Delphi - przyp. jeszcze innego użytkownika}. jednak się zmieniło - obecnie można pisać w czymkolwiek, w tym w PHP - przyp. zupełnie innego użytkownika Perla, którego p.Jurkiewicz nienawidzi Oprócz tej małej wady, wszystko było ok. * Wypas czlowiek - nigdy nie powie czegos bez anegdotki, ktore sa poprostu super... ma olbrzymia wiedze i uczestniczyl w wielu projektach, ale sprobujcie sie z nim o cos poklocic, to uhuhuhuuhuhuhu.... * Wielkich ludzi poznaje się po tym, że kiedy mówią, nigdy nie zbliżają sie do granicy własnej wiedzy. Pan Jurkiewicz przekracza tę granicę nagminnie. Rzucać fałszywe perły każdy potrafi. Nie każdy chce. I, wiadomo, knury beda się na te perły cieszyć, a osobę, która perły rzuca wysławiać w niebiosa... Nie, panie Jurkiewicz, to nie jest tak, że jeżeli Pan nie wie dlaczego w Common Lispie jest zarówno 'flet' jak i 'labels', to "nikt tego nie wie", zaś ludzie którzy tworzyli standard Common Lispu są idiotami. Nie, panie Jurkiewicz, to nie jest tak, obojętnie jak zmyślnym bon motem Pan nie rzuci i obojętnie ile by Pana knurów nie oklaskiwało. Ale... pomimo skazy, uważam p. Jurkiewicza za postać jak najbardziej pozytywną. * Ćwiczenia i lab wspominam bardzo pozytywnie - zadania jak zadania - co może być ekscytującego w SQLu? :-) Ale te anegdotki - super! Jedyny minus to to, że zostaliśmy zmuszeni do nauki Scheme (odmiana LISPa?) i napisania w tym projektu na laboratorium - w PHP aplikacja zaliczająca lab na 5 to jakieś 30-60 minut roboty, niestety w Scheme zajęło mi to trochę więcej... ale generalnie bardzo polecam. * Ćwiczenia z Baz Danych - na początku mi się nie podobało, ale w sumie prowadzone były dobrze i wszystko, co trzeba omówione jak należy. Denerwowała mnie okropnie maniera wysławiania się pana Jurkiewicza (a szczególnie metoda prowadzenia dyskusji, polegająca najaczęściej na zbijaniu pytającego się o coś studenta z tropu i udowadniania mu okrężną drogą, że jest idiotą, a pytanie jest bez sensu - wysłuchiwanie takich dialogów było nieco denerwujące), ale chyba w końcu przywykłem, bo przestało mnie to tak razić. Ogólnie polecam, z dokładnością do powyższego. * Minus za bardzo słabe omówienie zabezpieczeń. Minus za średnie przygotowanie do SQLa na egzamie. Duży plus za wszystko inne. Zaliczenie laba na 5 - bezbolesne, zaliczenie ćwiczeń - podobnie. Człowiek bardzo sympatyczny i kooperatywny, acz lubi cięte komentarze. I to jego magiczne 'a po co to panu.....?'. Naprawdę polecam :) * Zbyszek to mistrz! Zaliczenie u niego laba na 5 jest więcej niż proste. A poza tym prowadzi wszystko w Lispie :P * Lab: zaliczenie na 5 proste, niestety nie można używać żadnego rozsądnego języka oprócz pythona (można C, ocaml, haskell, python, java; nie można nawet C++, nie mówiąc o perl/php). Nie czepia się szczegółów (polskich liter, wyglądu, nie wymaga zbyt skutecznej autoryzacji itp.). Nie sprawdza obecności i mało kto chodzi na laby (4-5 osób max), poza kilkoma pierwszymi zajęciami (gdzie uczy podstaw SQL, wyzwalaczy i ewentualnie scheme) nie ma na labach zorganizowanej aktywności. * Mam doń stosunek ambiwalentny, choć summa summarum raczej na plus. Na początku bardzo mnie irytował jego sposób bycia, kiedy odpowiadał (w sobie charakterystyczny sposób) na pytania zadawane w trakcie egzaminu, już tylko uśmiechałem się pod nosem. Na ćwiczeniach przerobiliśmy chyba wszystko, co było trzeba, pod koniec semestru zdziwiłem się, że umiem to tak nieźle w stosunku do innych grup. Klasówki na ćwiczeniach banalne, lab bezstresowy, a dzięki wymaganiu nie-PHP nauczyłem się trochę Pythona :) * Pozytywny człowiek, ALE spóżnia się na ćwiczenia tak często i tak bardzo jak żaden z innych ludzi, z którymi miałem zajęcia na wydziale. Jeśli chodzi o LISP, to nie do końca jestem przekonany czy jest to właściwy wybór w dzisiejszych czasach. Może lepiej pouczyć się czegoś bardziej praktycznego ? Ale co do reszty to zgadzam się z przedmówcami. * Dobrze prowadzone laby - wszystko wytłumaczone. Łatwo dostać wysoką ocenę. * 2016/2017 Polecam pana Zbyszka - uczy SQLa i normalizacji baz danych w stopniu zdecydowanie wystarczającym do egzaminu i do zadania zaliczeniowego. Robi też zdecydowanie łatwiejsze kolokwia niż w innych grupach, a zadanie zaliczeniowe ocenia bardzo łagodnie, dzięki czemu można bez stresu z labów uzyskać 5, a zaoszczędzony czas spędzić nad ASD. * Co najmniej od 2017/2018 nie wymusza nauki Scheme. Proponuje natomiast PHP (fu), ale można pisać w dowolnym języku (najlepiej poza C++, perlem, TCLem i assemblerem). Człowiek bardzo zabawny, umie dobrze wyjaśnić jeśli się go słucha. No i klasyczne "a po co to panu?". Ogólnie polecam * LAB Trochę słabo przygotował do drugiej klasówki z modelowania, a tak poza tym w porządku. Bardzo podobało mi się to, że kazał robić studentom swoje (proste ;-) ) strony WWW na studentsie, na których mieli umieszczać dokumentację związaną z projektem zaliczeniowym (model danych, skrypt SQL itp.), a nie tak jak w innych grupach wszystko na maila pchać. Poza tym maile mają daty a stronki niekoniecznie ;) Sztuczna Inteligencja i Systemy Doradcze * Na SI zapisalem sie do grupy cwiczeniowej p. Jurkiewicza, nie z tego powodu, ze byl wykorzystywany LISP na zajeciach, ale dlatego, ze prowadzil ja wlasnie pan Jurkiewicz, zwany rowniez Chesterem. Polecam, stanowczo. * Ćwiczenia z SI polegają na ciągłej grze w "zgadnij co myśli Zbigniew Jurkiewicz". Ale ogólnie-sympatycznie było. * Laby z SIDu były dużo za trudne. W zadaniach podstawowym problemem było rozwiązanie czegoś za pomocą pakietu, który działał odwrotnie niż by było potrzebne do tego zadania, więc chyba z pół grupy ich nie zrobiło. Poza tym wstęp do lispa zdecydowanie nie wystarczał do zrobienia tego, czego wymagały zadania. Problemem było "zgadnij, jak to zrobić w lispie", a nie użycie odpowiednich algorytmów. Z tego przedmiotu nie polecam tego prowadzącego, chociaż inne grupy też miały trudne zadania (ale nie aż tak). Ponieważ ten przedmiot nie jest już obowiązkowy, to najlepiej go w ogóle nie robić. Strata czasu i dużo nerwów. Bezpieczeństwo systemów komputerowych * Dosyć spokojne zajęcia. Prowadzący nie wydawał się być mistrzem tematu. * dosyć luźno podchodzi do "wejściówek", co pozwala zdobyć sporo punktów z labu * Wejściówki nie są jakieś mocno straszne, sprawdzając zadania nie utrudnia studentowi zdobycia punktów ;). Jeśli ktoś chce dostać dużo pkt. z labu, to dobrze trafił Sieci komputerowe * W 100% polecam. Zbyszek ma na temat Sieci dużą wiedzę, wieloletnią dużą wiedzę. Podaje informacje w sposób ciekawy. Ma wg mnie świetne poczucie humoru. Jest pozytywnie nastawiony do studenta. W tym roku (10/11) zadanie zaliczeniowe było proste, więc i punktacje były wysokie, a żeby nie zaliczyć zadania to chyba trzeba go po prostu nie oddać. Z p. Jurkiewiczem wszystko, w granicach rozsądku, można załatwić. * Polecam. Na początku labów zazwyczaj streszczał scenariusz, a potem nie przeszkadzał. W tym roku (14/15) można było zdobywać dodatkowe punkty za aktywność - rozdawał je za zrobienie zadania ze scenariusza. Ocenia łagodnie (a przynajmniej nie tnie pkt. bezlitośnie). Nie utrudnia nadmiernie życia studentom. + Ja go lubię słuchać. * 2016/2017 Laby nie są prowadzone jakoś super ciekawie. Na początku krótko streszczany jest scenariusz, a potem jest czas na zadania na aktywność (polecam przyłożyć się do początkowych bo kolejne były dużo trudniejsze) i ewentualne pytania. Niestety im dalsze zajęcia tym streszczenia coraz krótsze, ale to raczej wynika z mało ciekawego doboru materiałów do scenariuszy przez wykładowcę. Do zaliczenia przedmiotu wystarczy mieć wiedzę z pierwszych kilku labów, potem to już w zasadzie są ciekawostki. Co do oceny zadań zaliczeniowych: ocenianie bardzo łagodne, jeżeli tylko program "wygląda jakby działał" to prawie pewne jest otrzymanie maksa z oceny kodu źródłowego i testowania ręcznego. Indywidualny Projekt Programistyczny * Byłem u Pana Jurkiewicza na dwóch labach, po czym zmieniłem grupę. Generalnie tak, człowiek zabawny, sympatyczny, chętnie wytłumaczy, ale poziom grupy wydawał mi się trochę za niski. Poza tym, byłem po WPF'ie, a wylądowałem w grupie Pascalowej - Pan Jurkiewicz jest zagorzałym wrogiem C++ i uznaje projekty tylko w Pascalu. Później, będąc już u kogo innego, słyszałem o tym, jak prowadzący oceniał jeden z projektów - podobno ulożył test, zapuścił, ale każdemu wyszło co innego, więc stwierdził, że go usunie... Czyli generalnie tak - miło i przyjemnie, Pascal i nic więcej i raczej nie za duże wymagania co do programów. Pełnego oglądu po dwóch labach nie mam, ale stawiam, że raczej nie byłbym do końca zadowolony z poziomu :) * Łatwo idzie się dogadać, nie daje kar za spóźnienie, ocenia łagodnie (a to w tym przedmiocie jest najważniejsze). Gorąco polecam! * Na początku zajęć omawia krótko scenariusz z moodle'a, komentuje sprawdzone zadania i później już nie przeszkadza. Nie wydaje się być ekspertem jeśli chodzi o Lazarusa. Sprawdza zadania długo (1-3 tygodnie), ALE: ocenia łagodnie; za braki nie odejmuje maksymalnej ilości punków, które autor zadania przewidział jako kary; testy automatyczne nie są dla niego wyrocznią z którą nie dyskutuje przyznając punkty; nie robi większych problemów w przypadku drobnych błędów, czy opóźnień. Reasumując: polecam, a przynajmniej ja sam jestem zadowolony. Programowanie w asemblerze * Jeśli kogoś interesuje ta tematyka, to polecam. Spoko przedmiot - 3 nie za trudne zadanka i rozsądny egzamin (moim zdaniem) i uczy tego, co ma w nazwie. + Zbyszek jako prowadzący: jego styl, jego "czepliwość", jego ciekawostki itd.